A Vampira Visionária
by Felisbela
Summary: Antes de ser vampira, Alice Brandon era uma menina que vivia normalmente na casa de seus pais, cercada por regalias que somente uma família de classe média alta poderia ter. Alice possuía uma vida perfeita e um futuro sem muitos problemas. Porém, em uma noite, descobre que a morte está a sua espreita. [SÉRIE TWILIGHT ORIGENS] - [Casal: Jasper e Alice]


**Nota Inicial**

Este é o primeiro capítulo de um projeto longo que eu venho pensado em escrever desde 2011. Minha meta é escrever o passado dos vampiros de Twilight, bem como suas histórias separadas dos outros personagens. O projeto irá se chamar Twilight Origens e a primeira história a ser contada é da Alice. O nome desse projeto é baseado no nome da franquia dos filmes dos X-mens. Apesar de ter várias versões com as histórias humanas dos personagens, resolvi fazer meu próprio relato. Espero que entendam e que curtam essas novas histórias.

Boa leitura.

**A VAMPIRA VISIONÁRIA **

_**TWILIGHT ORIGENS**_

_**ALMAS ETERNAS**_

_Capítulo 1: Seu nome será Mary _

_1901_

O parto tinha sido razoavelmente fácil comparado com a do seu outro filho. Isso se garantia ao fato de que aquela que estava em seus braços era tão pequena que era menor do que o tamanho de seu antebraço. Ela suspirou tranqüila ao vê-la parar de chorar automaticamente, quando ofereceu o peito para ela se alimentar. A parteira que a tinha ajudado a dar a luz aquela pequena criança já tinha ido embora, mas três das empregadas da casa ainda estavam presentes em seu quarto. Ela pediu para uma delas, a mais antiga, Trudy, segurar o seu bebê.

Seu marido logo chegou, olhando admirada pelo bebê no colo da empregada. Ele se desculpou por ter chegado atrasado, devido ao seu trabalho acumulado com os tecidos na fábrica, juntamente com a produção de pedras. A esposa pediu para o seu marido se esquecer dos problemas e sentisse o calor daquela nova criança que havia abençoado a sua família.

- Ela já tem nome? – o marido perguntou a sua esposa.

- Durante todos os meses de gestação eu pensei em alguns nomes, mas só recentemente consegui me decidir pelo nome. Ela se chamará Mary, assim como a sua avó. – o homem então falou que ela iria se chamar Mary Alice Brandon. Os dois se abraçaram felizes da vida pelo segundo filho que tinham. A mulher que tinha acabado de dar a luz perguntou pelo seu primogênito e Trudy falou que ele estava em seu quarto, brincado.

-Chame-o. Eu quero apresenta-lo a sua nova irmãzinha. – a mulher que tinha dado a luz pediu gentilmente a empregada da casa.

O menino apareceu no quarto de sua mãe. Os olhinhos indo em todas as direções em busca de ver o bebê. Ele encontrou a sua mãe em seu leito e correu para os braços dela a abraçando.

- Cadê o bebê? Eu tenho um irmão ou uma irmã? – A mãe da criança sorriu e indicou a Trudy que trouxesse o seu bebê que já estava em seu berço. O menino olhou para o embrulho que foi dado a mãe e seus olhos brilharam ao ver a pequena figura.

- Ela é tão pequena, mãe. – o menino disse, se aproximando das mãos da criança. – Como ela irá se chamar.

- Mary Alice. – ela disse.

- Ohh assim como vovó. – o menino disse sabiamente.

Os dias se passaram e a bebê Mary crescia cada vez mais apesar de que quando era comparada aos outros bebês de sua idade, ela era bem menor. Sua mãe não se importava muito e alguns dias depois de seu nascimento já tinha voltado para o trabalho. Ela também acabou adorando fazer os próprios vestidos da filha. Todo dia Mary recebia uma peça diferente em seu guarda roupa. Vezes era um vestido de linha fina em cor rosa, outras vezes eram meias decoradas com as pedras trazidas pelo pai, algumas vezes tiaras feitas de pano e metal com brilhantes.

Mary era uma bebê muito amada pela sua família. Trudy tinha verdadeiro carinho em cuidar da criança e garantia que a bebê dava muito menos trabalho em relação ao pequeno Robert que naquela estação já tinha entrado para a escolinha.

_1906_

Os anos se passaram e Mary Alice se tornou uma bela criança. Quando tinha cinco anos, entrou para o jardim escolar e observava avidamente sua mãe na costura. Ela adorava ver a mãe trabalhar e não esperava o momento de poder ajuda-la. Em uma manhã, sua mãe estava muito atarefada, pois iria pela primeira vez na casa do prefeito. A primeira dama da cidade, gostaria de ver o trabalho da Sra. Brandon e por isso a mãe de Mary estava super excitada. A criança não entendia muito bem o desespero da mão, pois a criança sabia que a primeira dama iria gostar do vestido. Ela sentia que ela iria gostar, ela tinha visto em seu sonho.

- Mãe, leve a cor branca. – a criança puxou a barra do vestido da mãe para ela dar atenção ao que a criança falava.

- Mas querida, a primeira dama pediu o tecido preto. Ela disse que gostaria que eu fizesse o vestido em cores escuras. – disse a mãe pegando as coisas apressadamente.

- Mãe, por favor, leve o tecido branco. – pediu Alice olhando intensamente pra mãe.

- Já que você insiste tanto, eu levarei esse tecido, mas eu nem chegarei a apresentar ele. – ela disse para a filha.

- Eu tenho certeza que a primeira dama irá pedir um tecido mais claro do que esses que você pegou. – Mary disse de um jeito estranho, como se soubesse dos gostos da primeira dama.

- Como você sabe das preferencias da primeira dama, Alice? – questionou sua mãe. – Por acaso andou escutando as preferências da primeira dama pelas fofocas da cidade? – sua mãe sorriu e saiu apressadamente para ir ao trabalho para não se atrasar com o encontro com a primeira dama.

Mary Alice olhou da janela sua mãe partir no carro da família, ela normalmente dispensava o uso de motorista, algo raro naquele tempo. Mas como sabia das preferências da primeira dama? Essa era uma boa pergunta, algo que nem a pequena Alice saberia responder. Na verdade, Mary tinha sonhado que a primeira dama iria escolher fazer um vestido branco, mas não tinha sido um sonho normal, a cena simplesmente apareceu na sua cabeça. A primeira dama escolhendo a cor dos tecidos e sua mãe, sentada, criando o desenho do vestido. De repente a primeira dama falou se não teria um tecido branco.

- Tomara que seja isso. – pediu Alice olhando intensamente para o automóvel que partia de sua rua. – Mamãe ficará muito feliz se conseguir fazer um vestido para a primeira dama.

De repente Alice despertou dos seus pensamentos e foi em direção ao piano. Ela tinha começado a ter aulas semana passada e ela ainda não tinha feito a tarefa de casa daquela semana. Ela sentou no banquinho do instrumento e pousou suas mãos nas teclas. Ela estava aprendendo as primeiras notas da canção "Brilha, brilha, estrelinha". Antes que começasse os seus estudos, ela suspirou e se perguntou o motivo de ter que estudar aquilo.

- Eu odeio piano! – ela gritou, virando a cara por um momento do instrumento.

- O quê está fazendo Alice? – seu irmão mais velho entrou no cômodo.

- Tenho que treinar uma canção para a aula de piano, mas eu odeio piano. – ela se queixou para o seu irmão.

- Pois eu adoro. – ele sorriu se sentando com a pequena no piano. – Quer que eu te ajude? – ele perguntou.

- Sim! – Alice pulou de felicidade e os dois se colocaram a praticar juntos. Quando Alice tinha a companhia do seu irmão mais velho, ela adorava praticar. Os dois então passaram o dia estudando.

Quando sua mãe chegou, Alice e seu irmão estavam na biblioteca. O irmão de Mary estava mostrando a ela algumas notas musicais para a menor ir se acostumando, mas automaticamente deixaram o quê estava fazendo e foram em direção a sala, onde sua mãe estava sentada no sofá, se recuperando de uma tarde inteira de trabalho.

- Então, mãe? Como foi? – perguntou Mary sentando no tapete, ficando na frente enquanto seu irmão mais velho se sentou ao lado da mãe.

- Mary, - disse a mãe agora se dirigindo a filha menor – Como descobriu a preferência da primeira dama pela cor branca? Quando ela me mandou a carta, disse que queria um vestido escuro, mas de repente de última hora escolheu um tecido branco!

- Então você estava preparada! – vibrou a mais nova.

- Sim, de fato, mas... mesmo assim. Foi muita sorte eu estar com uma cor de tecido que a agradasse. Se não fosse pelo seu palpite, filha, eu não estaria cheia de vestidos a serem feitos para a primeira dama. – a mãe de Alice sorriu alegremente diante da vitória.

- Que bom, mamãe. – disse o irmão de Alice também ficando feliz com a conquista da mãe.

As duas crianças então começaram a contar para a sua mãe o quê tinham feito durante o dia. Alice falava sobre sua dificuldade em gravar as notas musicais e seu irmão, Robert falava do quanto Alice tinha dificuldade em tocar as notas certas de uma canção tão simples. Os dois irmãos por mais que brigassem, amavam um ao outro e se ajudavam quando era preciso.

_1909_

Quando Alice completou oito anos de idade começou a visitar as casas de suas amigas. Ela gostava de todas as amigas que tinha feito em seu colégio e pelo menos uma vez por mês tirava um final de semana para passar uns dias com elas. Sua brincadeira preferida era arrumar as suas amigas como se elas já estivessem crescidas. As meninas pediam para suas mães, cederem alguns vestidos mais velhos e sapatos e o grupo de meninas brincavam que já eram mais velhas e passeavam pelas ruas ou fingiam que estavam pousando para pintores famosos que iriam desenhá-las.

A vida de Mary era muito tranquila. Ela frequentava o colégio feminino na parte da manhã e a tarde tinha aulas especiais de francês e piano. Naqueles tempos, sua única preocupação era em se dedicar aos estudos de piano que ficavam cada vez mais difíceis. Ela já tinha falado para os seus pais que gostaria de frequentar as aulas de desenho, mas seus pais eram irredutíveis. Para uma boa moça, era saber línguas estrangeiras e pelo menos saber tocar algum instrumento. O desenho poderia ser aprendido mais tarde, quando fosse já casada. Alice não achava bem isso e em uma noite, quando seus pais tinham se reunido na sala para esperar o jantar, ela entrou já usando o seu pijama e pediu que tivessem um pouco de atenção já que gostaria de falar com os pais:

- Mamãe, papai, eu realmente entendo que é importante que eu tenha aulas de piano, por isso eu não irei pedir para vocês deixarem que eu não tenha aulas de piano, mas... mas eu além dessas aulas gostaria de fazer aulas de desenho. – ela disse enfim, tomando uma coragem estupenda.

- Alice, você se interessa mesmo por artes? – perguntou o pai.

- Bem, na verdade, não pela arte, mas pela técnica. – ela confessou.

- Seja mais clara, minha filha. – pediu agora sua mãe.

- Bem, mamãe, assim como a senhora, eu gostaria de me tornar uma estilista. Uma grande estilista e eu sei que seria melhor se eu começasse desde já a saber desenhar estruturas de corpo e outros detalhes.

- Oh entendi. – disse a Sra. Brandon. Ela virou e olhou para o marido. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até a decisão ser tomada pelo Sr. Brandon.

- Bem, eu irei permitir, desde que isso não influencie nos seus outros estudos. – disse ele sorrindo pra filha.

Alice não acreditou quando ouviu a aprovação do pai. Ela simplesmente correu até eles e o abraçaram os agradecendo. Ela subiu imediatamente para o quarto do irmão e disse a ele que os pais tinham a deixado ter aulas de desenho.

- Isso é ótimo, Alice! – disse seu irmão beijando-a no rosto.

- Sim, Robert, assim poderei ser uma grande estilista! – Ela então deu boa noite ao seu irmão e dormiu, ansiosa pelo começo das aulas de desenho. Com certeza iria aprender muito nas aulas.

oOo

A Sra. Brandon tinha entrado em seu escritório de negócios. Um local aconchegante, onde havia uma máquina de costura, vários rolos cobertos de tecido, uma grande cesta com agulhas e outros utensílios de costura, revistas da moda e várias cadeiras para as suas clientes tomarem um chá, enquanto ela tomava suas medidas.

Ela tinha aprendido a sua atividade com a mãe e várias das suas clientes já tinham sido da sua mãe. Ela sabia que senhoras de classe média alta não trabalhavam tendo que servirem exclusivamente as necessidades de casa, mas a Sra. Brandon tinha aprendido com a sua mãe que ocupar a mente era a coisa melhor a ser feito. Quando procurava pretendentes para noivar, se assegurava que seu prometido não iria intervir em suas atividades e assim, ela se apaixonou pelo Sr. Brandon e este cego de paixão não deu a mínima pelo capricho da Sra. Brandon. O mal estar de ter uma mulher com um "emprego" só foi aparecer no segundo ano de casamento, quando ele percebeu que a Sra. Brandon não tinha tido um filho. Ele falava do desapontamento que estava tendo em seu casamento e seus amigos falavam sobre a atividade de sua esposa. Mas em uma das discussões que os dois tiveram, a Sra. Brandon revelou que teriam um bebê e o Sr. Brandon automaticamente esqueceu de suas brigas com a esposa. O bebê nasceu saudável e era um menino. Eles deram o nome de Robert. Poucos anos depois, veio Mary Alice para completar a felicidade do casal.

Depois dessas duas felicidades que a Sra. Brandon havia dado a ele, o Sr. Brandon nunca mais falou mau do trabalho da esposa e passou a apoia-la. Sempre que podiam, os dois conversam sobre os trabalhos que possuíam. Logo, o trabalho de ambos se uniu. Toda vez que a Sra. Brandon necessitava fazer um vestido mais refinado, ela ia de encontro ao trabalho do marido e usava as pedras preciosas confeccionadas pelos artesões. Pedras preciosas que decoravam um vestido e davam um toque a mais na obra de arte que a Sra. Brandon realizava em seus vestidos. Ela era conhecida no mercado como ter mãos de fada e apesar de na época estar na moda importar vestidos franceses, sua fama era tanta que seus vestidos continuavam em alta e mesmo as pessoas mais importantes da cidade encomendavam vestidos com ela.

Mary Alice naquela tarde estava, de costume, embaixo de uma mesa, olhando para a mãe que trabalhava, cantarolando, debruçada sobre uma mesa que ficava perto da janela. Logo, a criada da casa falou que a Sra. Brandon estava com uma cliente a esperando na sala.

- Pode deixar entrar, Trudy. – ela disse, mal olhando para a empregada da casa, entretida em seu trabalho. Alice fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Ela não poderia estar ali no escritório da mãe, mas agora era tarde demais para ela sair dali.

- Olá, Sra. Brandon. – uma mulher apareceu na porta. Ela usava um vestido branco rodado, suas mãos estavam cobertas por luvas, como a época pedia e um chapéu dava um toque a mais no seu penteado no alto da cabeça.

- Olá, Sra. Hill. Ainda bem que a senhora chegou. Estou finalizando o seu vestido. – a Sra. Brandon então ficou em pé e correu até um dos armários. Ela então retirou de dentro um vestido que era sustentado por um cabide. – Olhe.

- Está muito bonito. – disse a Sra. Hill se aproximando mais para ver os detalhes do vestido.

- Do jeito como você imagina, não é? – disse a Sra. Brandon se orgulhando de seu trabalho. Ela então retirou o vestido do cabide e o vestiu em um modelo para a Sra. Hill ter uma visão melhor de como o vestido ficaria no corpo dela. – Só falta alguns detalhes, uma pedraria aqui encima e nas mangas e estará como no modelo. – Ela então caminhou até sua mesa, desenrolou um dos papeis que estavam encima e colocou ao lado do vestido. – Olhe, só falta eu pregar esse tecido e as pedras e estará pronto. Para quando é a festa?

- Em breve. – disse a Sra. Hill.

- Então teremos tempo para modifica-lo, caso ele o desagrade de alguma maneira. – disse a Sra. Brandon

- Sim, mas está ótimo. Como eu imaginava. – então a Sra. Hill se sentou em uma das cadeiras. A Sra. Brandon pediu a Trudy que servissem um chá a cliente.

Alice observava o quanto aquele vestido era bonito. Seus olhos brilharam quando a mãe revelou a obra de arte para a cliente.

"É lindo! Será que um dia serei capaz de costurar tão bem assim como a minha mãe?" era o quê Mary sempre se perguntava quando se escondia na sala de sua mãe.

- Seus trabalhos são sempre maravilhosos.

- Obrigada. Eu aprendi com a minha mãe a tarefa de costurar e então foi o destino que traçou essa sina pra mim. Minha mãe foi costureira e eu sou uma costureira.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas a Sra. possui uma casa como esta, mora em um bom bairro, possui dois filhos maravilhosos e seu marido ganha muito bem em seu serviço, então por qual motivo continua trabalhando? – A Sra. Hill então perguntou. A Sra. Brandom já estava acostumada com esse tipo de pergunta. Normalmente as suas clientes faziam a mesma pergunta e algumas vezes na sua vida ela se pegou pensando na resposta.

- Fácil. Eu não me imagino sendo uma dona de casa. Não que a tarefa não seja digna. Pelo contrário, as mulheres que se dedicam exclusivamente a sua família, merecem meu respeito. Elas por todas as outras, cuidam de seus filhos, de seus maridos para proporcioná-los conforto e educação. Mas... não sei, eu provavelmente ficaria louca só cuidando da casa. Sra. Hill, a senhora já encontrou com certas pessoas que dizem ter prazer pelo o quê fazem e que se sentiriam impotentes, depressivos, tristes se não fizessem o que amam?

- Sim, eu não me imaginaria fazer outra coisa a não ser cuidar da minha casa. – respondeu a Sra. Hill.

- Pois então, é o mesmo que acontece comigo. – a Sra. Brandon sorriu brevemente. Alice não entendeu muito bem o quê só mãe tinha falado, mas imaginou que seria mais ou menos com o seu desejo de querer seguir com a carreira de sua mãe.

As duas mulheres terminaram a conversa, a Sra. Hill agradeceu a atenção da Sra. Brandon e esta novamente se voltou para o seu trabalho.

Alice então viu uma boa oportunidade para sair sem que sua mãe a visse. Ela começou a engatinhar pelo tapete da sala, mas de repente ela sentiu algo espetar os seus joelhos.

- Aiii! – os gritinhos da miúda chamaram a atenção da Sra. Brandon.

- Mas o quê faz aqui, Alice? – a menina sabia que sua mãe estava brava, pois ela só chamava seu segundo nome quando ela estava realmente brava com a filha. Alice imediatamente ficou em pé, e ficou com os olhos presos no tapete. – Este é o meu local de trabalho, Alice. Já não te disse que não é para você ficar entrando aqui no meu escritório?

- Eu sei, mãe. – Alice disse, se relembrando das ordens dadas por sua mãe quando ela pegou a filha pela primeira vez dentro daquele quarto. A Sra. Brandon caminhou até Alice e ergueu o queixo da menina. Alice tinha a sua carinha amuada, meio tristonha, não observava a face de sua mãe, sua vista estava virada para o lado.

- Você sabe e mesmo assim não respeita as minhas ordens! – disse a Sra. Brandon. – Você escutou a minha conversa com a Sra. Hill?

- Mais ou menos. – a mãe de Alice suspirou e empurrou os ombros da filha em direção a porta.

- Vamos, quero que saia daqui. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje. Vá ficar um pouco com o Robert. – disse a Sra. Brandon.

- Mas, mãe Robert está com os amigos dele no quintal. – choramingou a menina. – Não quero ficar com eles. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Sinto muito, Alice. – disse a mãe. Por mais que ela quisesse ficar com a filha, a Sra. Brandon não podia ficar sem fazer a sua tarefa. – Vá praticar um pouco de piano. Prometo que tentarei terminar hoje mais cedo para podermos brincar juntas mais tarde.

Alice saiu na sala, mas ficou olhando mesmo assim o interior do escritório da mãe. A Sra. Brandon vendo que a filha ainda permanecia ali, suspirou e resolveu dar atenção pra filha.

- O quê você tanto olha, Mary? – aquele era um bom sinal, pensou a menina. Sua mãe já estava usando seu primeiro nome.

- Eu gostaria de ver o vestido que você mostrou para aquela senhora. – falou a menina diretamente.

- Por quê você quer vê-lo? São como os outros que eu faço... você já viu um monte deles. – disse a Sra. Brandon. Alice negou com um acenar.

- Não, mãe. Ele é diferente. Eu achei ele lindo. – A Sra. Brandon por um momento sentiu mais orgulho de seu trabalho. Ela sabia que cordialidade de seus familiares era suspeita quanto aos seus trabalhos, mas mesmo assim, ver Alice falar aquilo dos vestidos que fazia sempre a deixava orgulhosa.

- Vem então. – falou a Sra. Brandon chamando Alice com um acenar com as mãos. A menina se aproximou do manequim onde estava o vestido da Sra. Hill. Alice o observou atentamente depois rodeou o manequim para observar a calda do vestido, depois ficou nas pontas dos pés para poder observar melhor a região de cima e como se não bastasse, colocou um banquinho perto do manequim, subiu nele para poder observar melhor o recorte na região do peito.

A Sra. Brandon observou o cuidado dos olhos de Alice e ela se surpreendeu por um momento com a filha. A mãe sabia que a filha tinha interesse em seus trabalhos, mas pensou que o interesse era só na beleza de suas criações. Alice, naquele momento, tinha um olhar mais afiado, como se estivesse analisando a obra que a mãe tinha feito.

- Então? – de repente a pergunta da mãe tinha despertado Alice. Ela desceu do banco e olhou para a sua mãe que estava em pé a analisando. – O quê seus olhos clínicos tem a dizer sobre o vestido?

Alice riu do que a mãe falou.

- Eu adorei, mamãe, mas você não acha que a costura nos braços não ficara um pouco demais para as proporções do corpo da Sra. Hill? Além do mais, acho que um toque a mais de pedrarias na região das costas iria destacar essa parte do corpo que a Sra. Hill possui. Você não acha?

A Sra. Brandon se surpreendeu com o quê a filha tinha acabado de falar. Ela piscou algumas vezes, ainda atônica com as palavras da filha.

- Bom, eu fiz o quê ela me pediu e ela acabou de falar que gostou do resultado. – disse a Sra. Bradon, mas o tom de sua voz havia um pouco de incerteza.

- Eu acho que se você fizer algumas mudanças, ela não iria ficar triste, ao contrário. – disse Alice sorrindo para a mãe para depois sair do escritório.

A Sra. Brandon olhou para o manequim que estava a sua frente, se lembrando do que a filha tinha dito e depois olhou novamente para a porta na direção que Alice tinha saído.

- Ela pode estar certa. – confessou a Sra. Brandon para si. Ela anotou o quê Alice tinha dito a respeito do vestido e achou que poderia seguir as palavras de sua filha. Iria modificar aquele vestido.

Enquanto isso, a menina foi em direção ao quintal de sua casa e observou os três amigos de seu irmão mais velho pendurados em uma árvore. A menina se aproximou de onde eles estavam.

- Onde você estava, Mary? – perguntou Robert descendo na árvore e foi em direção a irmã mais nova.

- Eu estava... – mas Mary resolveu não falar nada.

- Não importa. – disse de repente Robert. – Precisamos da sua ajuda. – Alice já sabia do que se tratava. Eles iriam pedir para ela recolher as latas que caiam, enquanto eles miravam com uma bola para tentar atingi-las.

- Recolher as latas, já sei. – ela pegou as que estavam no chão e as colocou encima no muro. – Posso brincar também? – perguntou Alice tentando se animar com a brincadeira dos meninos.

- Depois. – disse Robert. Ele se posicionou com os amigos para ficarem mais distante, enquanto Alice sentava para esperar o primeiro round da brincadeira.

- Não é justo, vocês sempre falam isso e eu nunca brinco com vocês. – ela falou em um muxoxo, mas os meninos não se importavam.

- Ei, Robert, você sabia que minha mãe está gravida? – disse um dos meninos.

- Você então terá mais um irmão? – perguntou Robert arremessando sua última bolinha. Alice foi correndo até as latas e as voltou a colocar no muro para o outro amigo de seu irmão tentar arremessar.

- Sim. Tomara que seja um irmão. Estou farto de Suzanah e aquele berreiro que ela faz quando eu mostro pra ela algum inseto.

"Também pudera!" falou Alice para si.

- Será uma garota. Você terá uma irmã. – disse Alice, se colocando em pé para recolher as latas que tinham caído.

- Como você sabe? – o menino se voltou para Alice que tinha voltado ao seu lugar. Robert também prestava atenção na irmã.

- Eu simplesmente sei. – Alice não parecia ter problemas em revelar aquilo para o menino. Ela parecia enfadada com a brincadeira dos garotos então resolveu também participar da conversa e aquele foi o meio de entrar na conversa.

- Você está brincando. – disse o menino.

- Não estou. – disse Alice se alterando, ficando de pé. – Pergunte ao Robert e ele te dirá se eu estou mentindo. – o amigo do irmão mais velho de Alice olhou para o mesmo e o questionou.

- Hã? Como é isso? – ele perguntou. Robert ficou desconsertado.

- Alice, pare de falar essas coisas. – pediu Robert.

- Parar? Diz para ele, Robert! – gritou Alice para os eu irmão. De repente Robert ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e não parou de olhar feio para a irmã.

- Greg, Alice falou para a nossa tia que ela estava esperando uma menina, quando ela estava no segundo mês de gestação e por sorte nasceu uma menina. É isso. – disse o menino visivelmente irritado com aquela conversa.

- Viu? – disse Alice parecendo vitoriosa, começando a rir. – Certeza que você terá uma irmã. Uma menina.

- Vocês estão mentindo. – disse Greg. Os outros amigos concordaram. – Ninguém pode saber uma coisa dessas.

- Mas eu sei! – bateu o pé Alice, se colocando de frente para o menino que era mais alto e mais velho do que ela, mas a menina pequena não tinha medo dele.

- Ei, espere. – disse Robert se aproximando dos dois, tentando acalmá-los. – Esqueça, tudo bem Greg. Só foi um palpite de Alice.

- Você sabe que não foi, Robert. – disse Alice agora visivelmente chorosa, olhando o seu irmão. Robert não deu atenção para a irmã. Os outros meninos ficaram olhando para a pequena menina, que estava com as faces banhadas de choro. Ela então entrou correndo dentro da casa e se trancou no quarto.

"Não é mentira!" era o quê Alice gritava em sua mente, enquanto se enroscava nos cobertores. Ela continuou daquele jeito a tarde inteira, até que de noitinha, ela ouviu alguém bater em sua porta.

- Sai daqui, Robert. – Alice estava com a cabeça enterrada no meio dos travesseiros, mas quando ela escutou passos vindo na direção da sua cama, ela ergueu a cabeça pronta para falar para a pessoa que tinha entrado no seu quarto, ela acreditando que fosse seu irmão, para ir embora. Mas ela viu que era só a sua mãe.

- Vejo que vocês dois brigaram. – disse a Sra. Brandon sentando na ponta da cama. Alice se sentou e apoio seu rosto nos braços da mãe. – O quê aconteceu?

- Robert me fez vergonha na frente de seus amigos. – disse Alice. Ela sentiu o toque dos dedos de sua mãe em seus cabelos. A Sra. Brandon pegou uma escova de cabelo que estava na cômoda da filha e posicionou Alice para que ela pudesse pentear os cabelos da filha.

- Tenho certeza que ele não quis fazer isso. – disse a Sra. Brandon.

- Mas ele fez! – disse Alice irritada.

- E existe algum jeito de vocês fazerem as pazes? – Alice não disse nada para a mãe. – Ele está lá com na sala, mas está visivelmente chateado.

- Eu não acredito. – disse Alice relutante em perdoar Robert. Ela sentiu as mãos de sua mãe finalizar o rabo de cavalo, em seus longos cabelos castanhos.

- Pois então veja com os seus próprios olhos. – disse a Sra. Brandon dando um pequeno beijo na testa da filha, saindo do quarto de Alice.

A menina ficou em pé e olhou para as suas bonecas e para os seus ursos de pelúcia que estavam reunidos em um lado do quarto da menina. Depois, ela se sentou na penteadeira que tinha feito os pais comprarem. Desde muito cedo Alice gostava de se olhar no espelho e inventar penteados novos em si mesma. Dessa vez ela se fitou no espelho e lembranças invadiram a sua mente.

_Foi ano passado quando tinha recebido a visita de sua tia que morava no Texas. Ela tinha vindo com o seu marido passar alguns dias com eles. Todos ficaram muito felizes quando receberam a notícia de que a Tia Molly estava gravida. _

_A Sra. Brandon falou que como um presente, iria fazer o enxoval inteiro da criança. As duas mulheres então em uma tarde, se reuniram no escritório da Sra. Brandon para decidirem as roupas, os tecidos e outros detalhes para o bebê. _

_Alice mais uma vez tinha entrado no escritório de sua mãe sem que ela percebesse. Gostaria de ficar mais um tempo com a Tia que não via já alguns anos, além de querer passar a mão na barriga dela. _

_- É uma pena que só podemos saber o sexo do bebê quando ele nascer. Se já soubéssemos, já poderíamos adiantar algumas roupinhas. Um macacão azulzinho seria o ideal para um menino e um vestidinho rosa para uma menina. – disse a Sra. Brandon se aproximando de sua irmã para mostrar algumas revistas com algumas roupas infantis. _

_- Seria mesmo. Mas eu tenho um pressentimento que será uma menina. – disse a mulher que sorriu ao ver a revista com alguns vestidos de menina. _

_- Se for uma menina, poderemos embonecá-la igual ao que eu fiz com Alice em seus primeiros anos de vida. – Sra. Brandon se pegou pensando no bebê que tinha tido anos atrás. – Mas se for um menino, seu marido irá ficar mais do que feliz. _

_- De fato. – concordou Molly, se servindo de uma xicara de chá. _

_- Posso passar a mão na barriga? – Alice não se aguentou e se revelou de repente. As duas mulheres se assustaram com a presença repentina da menina._

_- Já te disse para não entrar aqui no escritório, Alice. – disse a Sra. Brandon irritada. _

_- Desculpe, mamãe. –disse Alice se aproximando da Tia. – Posso passar a mão na sua barriga? – disse a menina já colocando a mão envolta do ventre da tia, sem nem ouvir a resposta da mulher. _

_Quando ela pousou imediatamente as mãos envolta na barriga da Tia Molly, os olhos de Alice ganharam um tom de marrom sem vida e ela ficou parada. A Sra. Brandon percebeu que algo havia acontecido com a filha. _

_- Mary? – mas alguns segundos depois, os olhos de Alice brilharam novamente, ficando normais. A menina olhou para a tia e de repente sorriu. _

_- Será uma menina. – a convicção das palavras ditas por Alice deixaram Molly surpresa e assustada. _

_- Você tem certeza disso? – disse a tia, concentrada em olhar a sobrinha atentamente. Alice acenou positivamente com o rosto. A Sra. Brandon não disse nada diante do fato. Achou que era somente uma brincadeira da sua filha mais nova, mas não queria desmanchar a felicidade que tinha ganhado as feições de Molly. Ela agora olhava para as figuras que tinham os vestidos de meninas, enquanto Alice indicava os mais bonitos para a tia. _

Alice despertou de sua mente e resolveu ir falar com o seu irmão e pedir desculpas. Ela desceu as escadas, mas viu que ele não estava lá. Seu pai disse que ele já estava em seu quarto. A menina bateu a porta e entrou com cuidado no quarto do irmão.

- Posso entrar? – disse a menina, na soleira da porta, aguardando aprovação do seu irmão mais velho.

- Claro, Mary. Pode entrar. – o irmão estava sentado lendo um livro.

- Desculpa por mais cedo. De ter falado aquilo para o seu amigo. – disse a menina.

- Tudo bem, Al. Eu só fiquei irritado por não saber como reagir. É estranho o quê você tem. – ele sussurrou só para Alice escutar. A menina concordou com um acenar.

- Mas eu te disse que eu sempre acerto. – ela disse agora se aproximando na cama do irmão, sentando nela. Robert fechou o livro e fitou a irmã.

- Você disse, mas ainda é estranho. Como é que você disse da outra vez? Você... perde o foco e de repente imagens aparecem na sua mente. É isso? – Alice concordou com um acenar.

- É mais ou menos isso quê acontece. – ela disse.

- Você já falou isso para a mamãe ou para o papai? – perguntou Robert.

- Claro que não! – Alice suspirou – Eu não quero falar isso para eles e... – Alice respirou profundamente. – espero nunca ter que revelar isso para outra pessoa. Só você sabe, Bobby.

Robert sorriu e foi se sentar onde Alice se encontrava. Os dois irmão se abraçaram.

- Você e esse seu dom estranho. – se queixou por brincadeira Robert. Ele tocou nas bochechas da irmã as puxando.

- Ai, isso dói! – disse Alice mostrando a língua para o outro. Robert começou a rir com a cara que Alice tinha feito. – O quê você está lendo?

- AH isso.. . – Robert caminhou até onde estava e pegou o livro onde tinha deixado. Ele o entrou para Alice. – Se quiser ler, tudo bem.

- Guerra da Secessão? – leu o título Alice.

- Sim, estamos estudando na escola. Eu achei bem interessante. – Alice observou o volume do livro e jogou no meio do chão.

- Nem morta que eu leio um livro com esse tanto de páginas. – ela disse, fazendo uma cara de nojo para o livro.

- Quer que eu te conte a história? – perguntou Robert. – Foi uma época importante do nosso país. Além do mais, quando você for aprender no colégio, você irá já saber.

- Quem sabe... – disse a menina, se colocando em pé e indo em direção a porta. – Quem sabe um dia eu me interesse por essa tal Guerra... – ela então acenou para o irmão.

- Boa noite, Robert. – disse Alice saindo no quarto do irmão.

- Boa noite, Mary. – disse Robert.

No dia seguinte, a Sra. Brandon deixou suas duas crianças no colégio e ela voltou pra casa. Alice entrou em sua classe e colocou o seu material encima da mesa. Ela de repente viu sua amiga amuada em um canto, já sentada na cadeira que usavam, quando normalmente ela ficava no jardim, esperando a professora chegar.

- O quê aconteceu, Liz? – perguntou Alice se preocupando com a amiga.

- Eu esqueci de trazer lápis de cor e a professora disse que era obrigatório trazermos, você se lembra? – Alice concordou com um acenar. Ela então pousou as mãos nos braços da amiga e sussurrou pra ela.

- A professora irá esquecer que marcou com a gente de começar a fazer os cartazes hoje. – disse Alice. De repente a amiga olhou espantada para Alice.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou a menina.

- Absoluta. – disse Alice e a menina se viu sendo abraçada pela outra. Alice correspondeu ao abraço se lembrando da visão que tinha tido de manhã. Algumas vezes Alice se sentia bem tendo aquele dom, apesar de nem sempre os outros gostarem.

Como previsto, a professora não falou nada a respeito do material e as duas amigas sorriram intimamente quando a aula terminou, sem menção aos lápis de cor.

- Não se esqueça de trazer amanhã. – alertou Alice quando estava na saída do colégio. Ela acenou para amiga e correu até o seu irmão. Os dois iam para a casa sozinhos, a Sra. Brandon confiava no mais velho para tomar conta da caçula, achando que era um horário bom para os dois saírem sozinhos.

- Como foi a escola hoje? – perguntou Robert enquanto atravessavam a rua, esperando um carro passar pela rua. O automóvel agora era visto com frequência nas ruas dos estados unidos e as crianças não se assustavam mais com o veículo ou ficavam o admirando. Tinha se tornado algo comum na vida dos americanos.

- Normal. A professora pediu para nós fazermos uma história. – Eu gostaria mais de desenhar. – Alice reclamou - E você?

Os dois caminhavam juntos até que Alice parou diante de uma vitrine.

- Tudo normal. Ei, Alice, vamos se não você irá se atrasar para as suas aulas de piano. – reclamou Robert, mas parou de falar quando viu que a irmã olhava admirada para a tiara que estava na vitrine. – Você sabe que papai consegue fazer uma pra você...

Ele disse.

- Mas está é diferente. Não são pedras de verdade, está vendo? – Robert se aproximou da vitrine e percebeu que realmente não se tratava de uma joia. – Elas são para serem usadas no dia a dia.

Robert balançou a cabeça.

- Você já tem adereços demais entulhados em seu guarda roupa. Vamos. – disse Robert.

- Igual ao que você tem de livros. – respondeu Alice, enquanto os dois continuavam a caminhar. – Sabe, Robert, o quê você irá ser?

De repente Robert não sabia o quê responder. Na verdade, cada vez que crescia essa perguntava ficava cada vez mais frequente.

- Ainda não sei, mas não tenho vontade de seguir com a carreira do papai. – confessou Robert.

- Pois eu quero me tornar uma grande estilista. – disse Alice sonhadora. – Irei ser como mamãe. Não, eu serei conhecida por todos os Estados Unidos, por toda a Europa!

- Menos, Alice. Você acabou de entrar no primeiro ano do colégio. – disse Robert para a sua irmã nem um pouco sonhadora.

- O quê importa? Eu já tenho sonhos. Agora é trabalhar para consegui-los. – ela disse saltitando animada.

- Você é muito pequena para fazer planos. – disse Robert – Mas sabe, as vezes eu me surpreendo com você.

- No bom ou no mal sentido? – arqueou Alice as sobrancelhas.

- As vezes você fala como uma adulta. – disse Robert.

Os dois tinham chegado na casa. Robert então entrou dentro da casa, mas Alice permaneceu na soleira da porta, relembrando as palavras que Robert tinha falado.

"Você fala como uma adulta..."

Alice movimentou os ombros.

- Não me importo com o quê você pensa, Robert. – disse a menina com o nariz empinado e foi em direção a cozinha para almoçar.

_Continua... _


End file.
